


Timelord Amnesia

by biggusladdus



Series: Timelord Amnesia [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 14 is fucking hot tho, Alien Biology, Amnesia, Biological Amnesia, Gen, I might have to add a graphic depictions of violence later on but eh, Jack and The Master are companions, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, Multi, Original Season 14 of Doctor Who, The master joins next chapter stfu, Trauma, You better have read the summary, and shes 6'0, does that tag even exist, i have mixed feelings about him, i still cant get over how hot i made 14, ily 13 and i miss u pls come back, no beta we die like amelia pond, season 15 and 16 are different books
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28227741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biggusladdus/pseuds/biggusladdus
Summary: When a Timelord suffers severe emotional or psychological trauma, during regeneration the mind may lock away those traumatising memories.But with The Doctor, this mechanism went too far. She lost too much, and she lost her memories, up until the time war ended. This creates a problem when Captain Jack Harkness finds an unconscious 14th Doctor, and she can't remember him.
Relationships: Fourteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who)
Series: Timelord Amnesia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy! I've been working on this for a while.

"Please- You've already won!" The Doctor yelled. She could already feel the tingly sensation of regenerational energy in her fingers. She clenched her hands, trying to force it out. The Master ignored her, and kicked her to the floor. With one last kick, she was knocked out. Cold.

She woke up around 20 seconds later, but she was far too tired to stand up. She lay there for a few minutes, trying to regain enough energy to limp to her TARDIS. If she was in there, she was safe. And The Master couldn't get to her.

She was eventually able to shakily stand, using the nearby bloodstained wall to steady herself. She made her way to the TARDIS slowly, hoping that he hadn't noticed it in the rubble. She threw herself into it, landing on the floor with a loud thump. "No... I don't want to go yet- I had so much left to do." She whispered to nobody in particular. She stood up, trying to stop the inevitable regeneration. "...Fine." She took a shaky deep breath. "I...I'm so sorry, Jack."

She let go of the hope that she would live past this day, and regenerated.

_________________

"SHIT-" A deep, feminine voice shouted as she tumbled over. "Where- What- Fuck!" She looked around the burning interior, trying to remember what the hell just happened.

"Did I... I had to have. I just...I just destroyed Gallifrey. Fuck-" She attempted to steady herself against the console, but the TARDIS flipped, sending her flying backwards.

_______________

She stumbled out of the TARDIS, collapsing onto the snow-covered concrete pavement. "Earth, huh? I guess that makes sense...Hah." She muttered, before passing out in the snow.

______________

The Doctor woke up in a much warmer area, underneath what seemed to be... A blanket? She looked around, trying to figure out where she could be. "Hello? Anyone?" She yelled out. A man rushed in, and sat down on the floor next to her. "Doctor! You're finally awake. You've been out for-" He paused, "-a day, now?" She stared at him, confused. "Who the hell are you? And where am I?" This time, he was the one confused. "Doctor? Its me. Captain Jack Harkness. How do you not remember me?" 

The Doctor stood up, looking at her ripped clothes. "I've never met a 'Captain Jack Harkness' before in my entire life. And I don't know how you know my name, because I've never met you. Now can you tell me where the hell I am, and where my TARDIS is?" She said bluntly. Jack looked shocked, staring at her. "You're in my apartment, and your TARDIS is outside. Now, I don't know how the hell you don't remember me, but I could've just let you freeze to death out there. I deserve a 'Thank you', at least." He said, somewhat pissed off. The Doctor scoffed, "What, I should thank you for being a decent human being? Fine. Thank you for doing what any person mentally stable would've done. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go change-"

She went to leave the room, but instead she tumbled to the ground. "New legs. You'd think I'd be used to this after 900 years." Jack quickly helped her up. "Wait..900? Doctor, what regeneration are you on?" She tilted her head. "9th." She said after a pause. Jack's eyes widened. "This is not good. At all. What the hell happened to you?" He asked, obviously not expecting an answer. The Doctor didn't answer, anyway. She instead just sighed, "It's obvious you know who I am, so why don't you come with me and make sure I don't...I don't know, break my nose or something?" She asked. Jack nodded, helping her to the TARDIS. It wasn't a very long walk, but she stumbled a bit nonetheless. They found themselves in a newly decorated TARDIS, that Jack felt reminiscent of 10s old place, just modernized.

"Someone redecorated." The Doctor muttered, a small smile on her otherwise grim face. She leaned against the console, pretending that she didn't need to hold onto something to stand. 

"I didn't realise how tall I was going to get-" She cut herself off to grab a piece of her rather long hair. "Still brown. Dammit." Jack looked at her, a concerned look on his face. "Are...you sure you don't remember me?" She nodded, turning to look at him, "Never met you. It's...really weird how much you know about me. But eh, at least you haven't killed me yet. Would suck for me, more than you, though. The last Timelord, dead so soon." "You're not the last..?" She laughed bitterly "I thought the news would get around quicker than this. I destroyed Gallifrey. Killed every last one of the Timelords just to get rid of the Daleks. With the amount of things you know, I'm surprised you didn't know that."

Jack looked down. "This...is going to difficult."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Master joins the crew, much to Jack's dismay.

The Doctor continued to mess around on the console, trying to remember her dreams. They seemed so....distant. Almost as if they were locked away the moment she woke up. Of course, she remembered pieces. Like a blonde women in a long coat, or a man with rather large ears wearing a leather jacket not to dissimilar from the one she found in her wardrobe. 

She quickly realised Jack was staring at her, and she turned to him. "What? Have you never seen me in a TARDIS before?" The Doctor snapped, seemingly annoyed that he had stuck around, despite her being the one to offer that he stay. He shook his head, "I have. But you've never piloted it like that. You're so...hesitant. It's disconcerting." He muttered the last part, a part of him hoping she hadn't heard it. She obviously had, as she rolled her eyes and continued messing around with random buttons. "Get used to it, Harkness. I have...messes to clean up in the meantime." 

She pulled a lever, and the TARDIS took off. "I got a distress signal from a drifting ship in a nearby solar system. 3023. I'm pretty sure the crewmates are human, so this will be your area of expertise." She explained, grabbing a sonic the TARDIS had created and shoving it into her coat pocket. 

_____________

The TARDIS landed with a grunt, and The Doctor almost kicked the door open. She surveyed the area, not seeing anything too important. "Apart from the fact this place is deserted, it looks...fine. Calm, even. Why did I get a distress signa-" She turned to return to the TARDIS when they both heard an almighty crash from the next room. The Doctor spun around, grabbing Jack and rushing into the room. 

The Doctor immediately felt a twinge of familiarity as she entered the room. Almost as if her brain was screaming 'One of us'. She shook her head, dismissing the feeling and she turned her attention to the man in pain underneath some metal boxes. Jack rushed towards him, about to help him up when he yelled out something-

"YOU! What are you doing here?" 

The man shushed him, pointing to The Doctor. "She doesn't know its me." He muttered, although The Doctor didn't hear him. "Why shouldn't I tell her? You're-" Jack froze. The man whispered something into his ear. "Oh. Oh." The man nodded, turning to The Doctor "I'm O. I suppose you're here for the distress signal?" He said, ignoring Jack, who seemed to be arguing with himself internally. The Doctor payed no attention. "You sent out a major distress signal, yet you seem to be in no danger. What gives?" She said, trying to hold out a very rude remark about humans. He sighed "There's...something on this ship. I don't know what it is, but it...it's killed the rest of the crew. And I don't exactly want to die today." The Doctor nodded at this, "Hm. That's a good enough reason, I guess." She picked up a pencil from off the ground, testing its sharpness against the tip of her finger. "That'll be sharp enough. We just need to find it and I'll just stab it. And then boom, all is well." "Doctor-" Jack butted in, "-Shouldn't you find a...less violent option?" She rolled her eyes, "...I guess. The easiest way to do that is just shove O onto the TARDIS and be done with it."

Jack shook his head violently. "No. We deal with this creature. Get rid of it. We're not risking it killing something bigger than this crew. Then we can let...O, onto the TARDIS." The Doctor nodded "Makes sense. Although he seems innocent. Can't we just leave him on the TARDIS? You know, protect the only surviving member of this crew in the safest place I know?" "No. I can't trust him to be alone on a TARDIS." "Why? What has he done that's so untrustworthy? He's just a human." Jack looked at her, an rather sad look on his face, "You'll find out soon. I hope." He said the last part while staring at O. The Doctor tilted her head, "...Okay, then? Anyway, we need to go find this thing. I'll figure out what it is, and we'll decide the best way to rescue it." O nodded, "It was nearby the airlock last time I checked. So I'd try there first." 

They searched the entire ship, finding nothing but slime. The Doctor had knelt down and got some of the slime on her finger, licking it curiously. Jack gagged, saying, "What the hell?" in disgust. O just laughed. 

The Doctor had a slight smile on her face while she explained what the creature was and how she now knew it where it was. "It's called the F'lugh. It's a octopus-like creature from Rigko 3xy, and it isn't at all murderous. How the fuck has one of these murdered an entire 50 person ship? Well- almost an entire 50 person ship. But anyway, Harkness, remind me to take you to Rigko 3xy. It's beautiful this time of yea-" Her rambling was cut off by the creature swinging down onto her head, flopping off, and landing in Jack's arms. "Keep a hold of it-" She yelled, fumbling to grab her sonic screwdriver. 

She eventually managed to grab it, scanning the creature. She read the data quickly, before twisting the sonic and scanning the creature again. It fell asleep, dropping onto the floor with a wet shlap. "That...wasnt normal data. Actually, it was very abnormal for a F'lugh. I've put it to sleep for a bit, but it won't be out for long. We need to bring it back to the TARDIS, and quickly." The Doctor explained, a serious and concerned look on her face. "Doctor?" O spoke up. She turned to him, "What is it?" "You're covered in alien goo." 

She looked up at her now wet hair. "...Ah. Maybe I'll have a shower before running some tests on this guy." She scooped up the alien in her arms, a look of fondness on her face that she didn't seem to notice.

_____________

She dropped the unconscious creature onto the operating table, sticking some needles into its tentacles. They sucked out some blood, and she quickly poured it into what she called a "Blood checker thingy."

The Doctor injected a bit more sedative into the creature, and turned her attention to the blood. It had separated, and she spotted a small microchip in the liquid. She pulled it out, inspecting it carefully. "No..." Jack tried to see what she was holding, with no avail. "What is it?" "A mind control microchip. Definitely non-human. Whatever did this actually had the brain capaticy to be able to control multiple creatures at once. They could probably control timelords if they wanted to." She said to herself. O shifted at that, but he quickly turned his attention back to The Doctor. "You mean that thing was being controlled by a third party?" "Precisely. Gold star, O. You know, you're smart for a human. Kind of disconcerting. But whatever. Anyway, I need to run some tests on this. It'll take a while, so I'd recommend you two head to bed while I work. And actually, that isn't a recommendation. Go to bed." 

She quickly kicked them out of the medbay, locking the door behind them. Jack and O made their way away from the doors, before Jack turned to O. "Tell me what you're really here for, Master." "Wow! That didn't take long. Why the attitude, Harkness? I'm trying to help." Jack rolled his eyes "You know exactly why I have an attitude. She was with you when she regenerated, and now she can't remember shit. What the hell happened." 

The Master frowned, "She...had the unfortune of forgetting that timelords can block out traumatic memories. And her entire life is a trauma fest. To be honest, she's better off without those memories." He paused "But I'm assuming you want to know how she ended up like this, and how to get her memories back?" 

Jack nodded. "Well, remember that little mind control device you saw her holding? Well, I have one. Not by choice, mind you. It's why I, well, my body, went...too far. That day." His tone had changed into something more solem. "But I've disabled it, and that's all you need to know. Anyway, I don't actually know how to get her memories back, but surprise surpise, I can read Circular Gallifreyan. I could probably look through her library and find something." Jack was about to agree, when The Master cut him off. "I'll only help if you let me stay. Convince her. I'm sure she'll listen to her dear old friend." "You're starting to remind me of Saxon. You pull that again, and I won't hesitate to tell her everything. And I do mean everything, Master."

The Master thought for a second, before nodding. "Fine. Not like I wanted to. Now, let's get to bed before Little Miss Perfect notices that we're chatting."

_____________

Jack lay in his bed, unable to sleep. "What the hell am I going to do..?" He whispered to himself, trying to figure out a way to crawl out of the hole he dug himself into. He knew he couldn't trust The Master with getting The Doctor's memories back. But what choice did he have? It was either that, or dealing with a Doctor that never met Rose. He closed his eyes, trying to force himself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor gets a call from the Empress of Caitali

The Doctor hummed a song she couldn’t quite remember as she worked on healing the creature. It wasn’t in bad shape, really, but she wanted to make sure. She has grown rather fond of the octopus-like creature currently asleep on her shoulder. 

“Hm...I’ve figured out a injection to reverse a few of the affects, but I really don’t know how it’ll affect you. Maybe it’ll work?” “I wouldn’t recommend that.” The Doctor yelped, spinning around to face O. “Oh, you. Nice to see you again. Would you...like to come in?” She asked, and he nodded happily, joining her. “I see you’re made friends with the creature.” He said, pointing to the creature on her shoulder. “Hah, he thinks I’m his mother. The chip wasn’t specifically designed for his species, so it completely erased his memories. Must suck.” She explained, petting the creature.

“Anyway, you forgot to scan the injection first.” “Shit, I did. How did you know that I needed to do that?” The Doctor asked, tilting her head slightly. “I’ve worked on vaccines before. Usually we scan them for anomalies before injecting them. I’d assume it’s the same for you.” He lied, although she didn’t realise that. “Hm. Makes sense.” She slotted the injection into the scanner, then she slid onto the counter. 

“So, what brings you here? It’s 3:54am if I’m correct. I told you to go to bed hours ago.” 

“Oh, I was just getting a glass of water. Saw the door open, decided to say hi. I’ll be off now, if that’s okay?” O said, and The Doctor nodded. “Yeah. I’ll update you about what happens to the creature in the morning. Goodnight, O.” 

“Goodnight, Doctor.” 

_____________________

“So, every with the creature went well. O, your advice was amazing.” The Doctor said, the octopus-like creature happily sitting on O’s head. He seemed mildly uncomfortable but he powered through it. “Gotta just drop it off on it’s home planet. Shouldn’t be too difficult.” Jack sighed “I don’t feel like it’s gonna be that simple, Doc.” He said. She shook her head “D’you have a better idea, Harkness?” “Well, no-“ “Then shut it. I know what I’m doing.”

She had begun to pilot the TARDIS to its destination, before pulling back quickly. Her eyes were wide and she stared at her reflection in the monitor. “Are you okay, Doc?” Jack asked. She nodded, “Yeah, yeah. I just swear I saw...” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s just get this over with.” She launched the TARDIS, and they took off.

“Shit.”

The planet was completely decimated. The grass was on fire, and it was barren. 

“Doctor, are you okay?” 

Her eyes were glazed over, and she was staring into the distance. All she could see was Gallifrey, a man standing next to her who looked exactly like O. The entire planet was burned and ashy, she could feel the hot air blowing her hair gently. “Master?”

O and Jack flinched, “What?!” They yelled in unison. “What?” She asked, immediately returning back to her average demeanour. “You just said-“ “I haven’t said anything. Do you need your hearing checked, Harkness? Jeez. Anyway, I guess we can’t leave the creature here. Definitely not suitable conditions for a water animal.” 

Jack and O exchanged a look, before O turned his attention back to The Doctor. “I have space in my room. We could put a tank in there until we find a suitable home for him.” He explained. She nodded. “That...works. Jack, do you agree?” “Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah. That works.” He said, his mind obviously preoccupied. “It’s settled then. O, you’re helping me get the tank in your room. Jack, you’re...you’re gonna take care of the creature while we’re working.” She didn’t wait for his reply before entering the TARDIS, plopping the sleepy creature on a seat. O followed after her. 

Jack sighed. He had a lot to think about. 

_____________________

Getting the tank into O’s room was the easy bit. Getting the octopus-creature into the tank was the hard part. He latched onto The Doctor’s shoulder, and it took the combined strength of Jack and O to pull him off. But eventually they managed to get him in, and with that they were all able to leave.

“So, since our little trip to our friends home planet didn’t work out, do you have any other plans?” O asked, and The Doctor nodded, shrugging off her leather jacket. 

“I’ll need to change, the place we’re going has a lot of gender standards. Well, I guess only when you’re meeting royalty, but still.” Jack sighed “What’s the name of the planet?” “Oh. It’s called Hyomya. The city we’re going to is called Rogalvi, and it’s in the capital of the Caitalian Empire. I’d recommend borrowing one of my old outfits, the citizens of Rogalvi have very strict sociatal norms. I’d rather go to Yeshroft. Has a much nicer people.” She said, before pausing. “....Also, don’t flirt with anyone. Especially not royalty.” 

The Doctor then darted out of the room, skidding into the TARDIS wardrobe. “....I haven’t even flirted with anyone yet! Do I really give off a flirty energy?” “Yes.” “Shut it, Timelord.”

_____________________

“Okay, I’m done. You won’t need to put on any makeup, by the way.” The Doctor was wearing a blue long dress, with a diamonds on the hem. It had a sash wrapped around the waist and she had put her hair into space buns. She had light eyeliner on, and a bit of lipstick. 

She sighed, “Never done this before. God, things were so much easier when I was a man. How the fuck am I supposed to run in heels?” She shoved some outfits into O and Jack’s arms. “Anyway, here’s your outfits. They’re basically just blue versions of what you’re currently wearing. Don’t remember where I got the coat, though.” 

The Doctor turned away from them, piloting the TARDIS to Central Rogalvi. She swung open the doors. “And, we’re here!” 

The City was beautiful. White brick buildings with steel blue roof tiles surrounded the town square, which had a stone flooring, with steps leading up to a market. The market had many stalls, and shops for almost anything you could imagine. 

A statue of the current reigning monarch was almost directly in front of the TARDIS, water flowing from her hands, into a pool below. 

And the sky was a deep blue, with lights reminiscent of the Northern Lights in the sky. The two moons were by far the best part, the larger one crowning the statue’s head like a halo. The Doctor stared at the sky in awe, “I’ll never get used to how pretty this planet is. It’s...very much worth the preparation, huh?” Jack and O nodded, staring at the surroundings. “I’d live here if it weren’t for the whole species thing.” Jack said.

The Doctor didn’t hear him, she had already ran into the market square, trying to find her way to the palace. Jack and O ran up to her, making sure she didn’t get lost. “God, even the people are beautiful. Is this planet perfect, or something?” Jack said, staring at one of the shopkeepers. He quickly walked up to her. “Captain Jack Harkness, pleasure to meet you.” “And you!” The shopkeeper said to him, smiling. “What do you need?” “Just wanted to say, you’re beautiful.” He flirted. She giggled. 

The Doctor quickly grabbed him, muttering “I said, no flirting. We have work to do.” 

_____________________

They made their way to the palace, climbing up the stairs slowly. “Jesus, did they have to make it so hard to climb to the gate?” O muttered, trying not to slip. “It’s a design choice. A lot of people are trying to kill the Empress, so she purposely made it hard to climb so only the most determined would get there.” 

They eventually made it to the gate, and once The Doctor had scanned her invite, the gates swung open. O and Jack gasped.

The palace was completely blue, looking like it was made out of ice. It was, however, made out of a blue metal only found in the deepest Caitalian caves. Two waterfalls were next to the palace, creating a moat around the entire palace. A long bridge made out of the same metal descended down, allowing The Doctor and her friends to cross. 

“So, what do you think?” 

“Holy fuck.” Jack said, speechless. O had a similar look on his face, staring at the palace doors. They had the insignia of the Caitalian Empire carved into the centre. 

The Doc smiled a bit. “Okay, we do actually have to go inside now. I’m unsure on why the Empress has invited me here, but it can’t be....good. She hasn’t exactly done this before, I usually just invited myself in.” She explained. Her companions nodded, pushing open the doors.

The entrance had blue steel pillars leading to to steps, which when you climbed them up, would lead to the throne room. The Doctor bounded up the stairs, yelling, “Hi, it’s me, The Doctor. You called me?”

The Empress smiled, getting up off her throne. She was wearing a long blue dress, with long loose sleeves, she had long blonde hair in a large bun, and a fairly large crown placed around it. 

“Doctor. It’s very nice to see you again. I see you have regenerated?” She said, bowing. The Doctor bowed too, gesturing for her companions to do the same. They did so awkwardly. “Yeah. Wasn’t expecting this, but it is what it is.” The Doctor said. The Empress nodded. “Were you told why you are here?” She asked, coming towards The Doctor, who shook her head. “Ah, that’s okay. I have called you here to investigate the disappearance of my entire police force. There’s nobody to investigate here, and the rest of the empire is busy fighting the Aevic. So, I ask, would you help?” 

The Doctor thought for a second. “....Sure. You deserve the help after all you did to help Gallifrey.” She muttered the last part like it was something she needed to hide. The Empress beamed, sweeping The Doctor up into hug. “Thank you so much. I will make sure to it that you are handsomely rewarded when you return.” The Doctor tried to say “There’s no need!” But she was too busy having her organs crushed by the 7’1 woman. 

_____________________

The Doctors face was a deep shade of red when they finally left the palace. “What was that about not flirting with royalty, hmm?” Jack said, elbowing her. “What? I didn’t ask her to pick me up! Shut up, Jack.” She turned away, walking in front of him to avoid meeting his eyes. 

“Doctor, who are the Aevic?” O said, speeding up to walk next to her. “Oh, the Aevic are what the people of the rebelling country are called. It also happens that, that’s what they called their army. The Aevic Army. Pretty basic, if you ask me.” She explained, Jack’s comments forgotten.

They eventually made their way to the police station, only to see it run down and sort of....old looking. It didn’t fit the clean and pretty atmosphere of the city at all. The windows were cracked and the building was falling apart. As The Doctor stepped inside, the planks underneath her feet creaked horribly. “I....genuinely don’t know what could’ve done this. Getting rid of an entire police force is one thing, but destroying a building made out of one of the strongest materials in the galaxy? That has to be a person, not a creature-“ She continued rambling about how this shouldn’t have been possible, before she stopped dead in her tracks. The Doctor knocked on the wall 4 times. She paused, then moved to the wall next to it. The knocks were lighter, and The Doctor’s eyes lit up.

She pulled her sonic out of her pocket, and zapped the door a few times. It groaned, then opened slowly. “Hah! These places always have secret passages. It’s a design flaw, if you ask me. Why keep a secret passage when you’re literally housing criminals?” She said, sliding down the drop and landing fairly gracefully on the dirt floor below. Jack and O followed, joining her on the floor. “I should’ve picked better clothes for this. Anyway, c’mon.” The Doctor said, climbing off the floor and diving into the dark cave. 

_____________________

They eventually found themselves in an abandoned police headquarters room. It was full of dust and scattered paperwork, and seemed the people inside had left in a hurry. The Doctor perused the leftover papers, before coming across a handwritten note. She read it out loud to her companions. “Grab the police officers and get out. I’m blowing the place up as soon as that ‘Doctor’ woman gets there, signed, Eevati...huh. That’s weird, there wasn’t any bombs when we....” 

Her eyes widened. 

“They didn’t mean upstairs.”

She grabbed Jack and O’s hands, running out the nearest exist. The previous room exploded immediately, and she could already hear a beeping underneath their feet. “Fuck- what do we do? How do I-“

The Doctor scanned the area quickly, seeing a small opening just above them. “Let’s hope I don’t destroy something important. Jack! Your gun.” She yelled, the panic in her voice apparent. He quickly handed it over, pulling it out of his jeans pocket. She shot the hole twice, and it crumbled, revealing a passage straight to Market Square. “Ok, here we go.” She grabbed O, shoving him onto the small edge that lead to the opening. “Just go! We won’t be far behind.” The Doctor yelled. He nodded, running through the exit. The beeping got quicker. “Shit- Jack. You can climb that, I’ll join you in a second.” “But Doctor-“ “Just go!”

He hopped onto the ledge, running through the exit as quickly as possible.

The Doctor took a deep breath, holding her sonic with her teeth as she scrambled up the ledge. She had only just started running when the bomb exploded, shoving her forward. She landed in a heap just outside market square, her lip bleeding with Jack and O staring at her. “You okay?” O asked, helping her up. The Doctor nodded. “Good. Now, how the hell do we find Eevati?” “She isn’t far. Those detonated by a remote control that had to be at least nearby.” 

Jack nodded, scanning the area. “Maybe it’s one of the shopkeepers?” “Makes sense.” The Doctor paused, apparently mulling something over. “Well, I have a plan, but it’s extremely illegal.” “Sounds good, let’s do it!” “Jack, I haven’t even said the plan yet- We just need to do a little....breaking and entering. That’s all.” Jack nodded.

O rolled his eyes. “Are you two idiots? Seriously, just yell her name.” 

“Oh.” Jack and The Doctor said in unison. “Sorry.”

Jack cleared his throat, then he yelled. “EEVATI!” As loud as he could. The entire street turned to him. “What?” Said a woman, holding a basket covered by a cloth. She looked nervous after spotting who called her. “Ah, uh, I’m just gonna-“ She dropped the basket and took off. The Doctor chased after her, the look of the oncoming storm in her eyes. She cornered Eevati in an alleyway, pulling out her sonic threateningly. “You’re gonna tell me everything, or I’m going to arrest you right here, right now. Remember, you comply I might be able to get you a reduced sentence.” The Doctor said, staring into Eevati’s eyes. “.....Fine. I kidnapped the police captains so we could get an upper hand in the war. I’m an Aevic agent. The police officers are in the old Aevic embassy, just north from here. That’s all you’re getting out of me.” Eevati said, and The Doctor let her go. 

Eevati then proceeded to run off. 

_____________________

“Did you get anything good?” Asked Jack when he and O caught up with The Doctor. She nodded, continuing to walk to the Aevic Embassy. “Got the location, name of who did it, all we’ve got to do now is get Eevati back. I hoped you’d be able to figure that one out, Jack.” She said with a forced calm tone. He nodded, running the other direction where he remembered seeing the woman. 

The Doctor and O continued to go to the Aevic Embassy, finding themselves going into a rather run down area. “Hm. This must be where the Aevic struck first. Anyway, there’s the Embassy.” She grabbed O’s hand and rushed to the building. They swung open the doors, only to be faced by none other than the Aevic General. “Who the hell are you?” He said, reaching behind him to grab his gun. “No! We’re on your side. See-“ She pulled out her psychic paper, shoving it in his face. “Hm. That works. You’re here to move the prisoners, then? Come with me.”

He lead them downstairs, into a stone basement. Cages lined the walls, but only 5 were filled. Each cage held about 4 people, and they all looked horribly tired. “Here. I’ll hand you the keys, sort them out. Take the emergency exit, it’s that way.” He pointed next to one of the empty cells. “Good luck.” 

The Doctor forced a smile, waiting for the man to disappear. Then she swung open the cages, her usual frown back on her face. “C’mon, I’m getting you out of here. Go through the exit, and get to the palace.” She said, kicking open the emergency exit. “Go!” 

The police nodded, running through the exit. 

“I’d say that was successful. Let’s hope Jack has the same luck.”

_____________________

Jack did not have the same luck.

He completely lost Eevati, losing her in the crowd of people in Market Square. He tried desperately to find her, but to no avail. 

“Jack! We’re back, did you find her?” Asked The Doctor, running up to him. “Ah....no. Completely lost her. Don’t have a clue on where she is.” Jack said. “You got the prisoners, though?” “Of course. It was fairly easy, just flashed the psychic paper, and got let in no problem. New face perks, I guess.” The Doctor said. “Anyway, we’ve gotta go back to the palace. C’mon.” 

They made their way up the ungodly amount of steps, eventually getting through the palace doors. The Empress was already waiting there, smiling. “Doctor! Thank you so much for getting my police force back. May I ask, did you get who was behind it?” She asked. The Doctor nodded. “The Aevic. They’re hiding in the old Aevic Embassy, and a woman named Eevati was behind the attack.”

“Eevati? You do realise she’s the one who started this war? And she’s in the city?” 

“Probably in the embassy by now. We couldn’t find her.”

The Empress sighed, “No matter. I will just send a detachment to that embassy, and clear them out.” She said. The Doctor nodded, and the Empress quickly walked over to a woman. “Iyati, can you send a detachment to the Aevic Embassy? That’s where the rebels are.” “No problem.” 

_____________________

The Empress wouldn’t compromise on having a party in The Doctor’s honour, as much as The Doctor tried to make her. “You can’t just save an entire police force, and then disappear! I have outfits for your entire crew. Just go upstairs.” The Empress had said. 

And so, The Doctor, Jack and O found themselves wearing rather fancy outfits, standing at the side of a party fit for a king. “All this for you, huh? She must really like you.” “I’ve done some favours for her in the past and disappear before she can even say thanks. She’d obviously kidnap me now and host a huge party, because I can’t leave immediately.”

O sighed, “Are you sure you can’t just leave now?” “Afraid not. It isn’t illegal, but it’s very much frowned upon. I’d recommend just making the most of it and eating all the snacks you can.” The Doctor explained. 

_____________________

After a while, the party eventually ended. The Empress quickly rushed over to The Doctor and her friends. “Thank you for staying. I was hoping you’d accept this gift from me? It was my mother’s, but I want you to have it.” She said, handing the Doctor a necklace. The Doctor turned red, “Uh- yeah! Of course. I’ll take it, if you want me to.” “Thank you, Doctor. Goodbye.” She kissed The Doctor’s cheek, before heading back to her throne. 

“Jack, don’t you fucking dare.” The Doctor muttered when they left, putting the necklace on quickly. “Oh, I will dare. She obviously has the hots for you.” “Maybe she does! But you can’t just- randomly marry royalty then disappear the day after your wedding.” “Oh, you can’t? Well, you’re gonna face a shock one day.” “What the hell does that mean?” “Nothing.”

They made their way to the TARDIS, stepping inside. “Finally. How was it colder out there than in here?” O asked, shivering slightly. “Rogalvi is the northernmost city in Caitali. The entire continent is warmer than that....well, kind of.” The Doctor explained, “Anyway, I’m gonna go get changed. I’d recommend you do the same, too. You can’t really run in what you’re wearing.” She said, hurrying down the TARDIS corridors.

_____________________

“Well, that was interesting!” Said The Master, sitting on the console. “Shut it, Master. I don’t have time to entertain you.” Muttered Jack, beginning to walk away. “Awhh, are you upset? Do you miss 10? It’s too bad she doesn’t remember anything about you, is it? Does it just tear you up inside that she doesn’t remember precious Rose Tyler?” “I said. Shut. It.” Jack’s voice was getting progressively louder. “You’re no fun. How are we going to get her memories back if you don’t put on your big boy pants and actually do some research?” “It’s not like I haven’t tried! The library is full of research but I just can’t find anything.” 

The Master sighed. “She’ll figure it out on her own, eventually. I was just hoping you and your enormous brain could help, but I guess not! Oh well.” He hopped off the console, walking to his room. 

Jack sighed. “I’m going to kill him.” He muttered, heading to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being so late 
> 
> I been sad

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and comment if you enjoyed! And stick around, because I'm updating every other day.


End file.
